


Go Get 'em Pupper

by Pariscores



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff warning, Memes, Mild Language, Puppers involved, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tumblr Prompt, author likes memes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pariscores/pseuds/Pariscores
Summary: The saying goes, "When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade." In Sakura's case, it's more like, "When your husband hands you a box full of puppers, you're fucked. End of story."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "Are you fucking kidding me?"
> 
> Requested by Anonymous.
> 
> Just something short and sweet.
> 
> ...I had fun.

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun shined brightly overhead, very few clouds visible in the sky. A light breeze made its way through the village, leaves rustling in the aftermath. A perfect day to relax and enjoy one's time.

_"Are you fucking kidding me?!"_

Or not.

The peaceful atmosphere was broken by a shriek coming from the Hatake residence where a certain pink haired woman stood.

"Kakashi, what the hell were you _thinking_?!" Sakura cried out, quickly stepping into her home before slamming the door shut. Her eyes were set to glare at the man laying down on the floor.

"Now Sakura, It's not that bad-"

"Not that bad? I told you no more dogs!"

"But Sakura," he whined, "I couldn't just leave them in the street! That's inhumane!"

"You already had eight dogs to begin with, not to mention the other three you've rescued. I already told you that they could stay here, but not this time. Honestly Kakashi, _six more_?! You must be insane if you think you're going to keep them."

Kakashi was looking up at her from his position on the floor. "But Sakura, just look at-"

"No," she growled.

"Just look at them!"

"How many times do I have to say it? No!" Sakura crossed her arms and turned away from him. Kakashi fell quiet, but she heard slight rustling.

"Please?" Against her better judgment, Sakura reluctantly shifted her gaze back towards Kakashi. In his hands was a tiny beagle, its tail wagging while it squirmed to get out of Kakashi's grip. "Can you really say no to this face?"

It was at this moment that Sakura realized something.

.

.

.

She was fucked.

"You're not making this easy, you know? "

"So does that mean…"

Sakura sighed before lowering herself to the floor, eyes set downcast. "It means you can keep them." And then she was toppled over as the pups tackled her, licking her face. She started laughing before pushing herself back up. She was met by the sight of a grinning Kakashi hovering above her, arm extended to help. It was then that she noticed that his mask was absent.

Blushing slightly, she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "How do you always seem to get what you want?" Sakura muttered, resting her head on Kakashi's chest.

"Maybe it's my charming personality?" He mused.

"More like annoying."

Kakashi chuckled before kissing her forehead. "You know you love me."

"Somehow, I do," she sighed. "But I want to know one thing."

"Shoot."

"How are you going to convince Naruto to keep watching over the dogs? He can barely handle your pack."

"Mah, I'll think of something."

Sakura tipped her head upwards. "You better," she swore before pressing her lips to his, the sound of the dogs yapping at their feet being the only sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, who could say no to him? And I had so much trouble with the title, like, you don't even understand. But, I like memes so... yeah... bork


End file.
